


【路索/路香】Blue Moon

by cyrialec



Series: 我流路左 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AV industry, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: CP：路飞x索隆；路飞x山治分级：M注意：现代AU；他们是AV演员；有少数路飞和原创女性、索隆和原创女性之间的性描写。梗概：三个男人以及他们认识爱情的故事。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 我流路左 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	【路索/路香】Blue Moon

**Whole Cake Island** ：老牌女性向AV制作公司，人称蛋糕岛。签约的演员来自世界各地，旗下还有几个分部，负责产出清淡口、甜蜜向、过激向、面向小众性癖等等作品，以满足各种需求：“一切为了女性、从女性视点出发、展现性的魅力。”在公司的这种口号和自上而下的企业文化影响下，蛋糕岛的重要职位都是由女性担任的。

 **男演员** ：

路飞（24岁，178cm）：

正式职业是人像摄影师，在圈内小有名气。他喜欢接触各种各样的人，记录他们当下最吸引他的特质，记录他们的身体讲述的人生故事——身体不会说谎，而且身体有记忆。22岁，他大学毕业之后，没太多抗拒他就把参演AV作为副业了。接触AV界的契机是，他大一时被蛋糕岛的星探邀请去拍一个素人电影。“哈哈哈哈结果我差点被那个大姐姐用手指捅屁股耶，好险好险”（原话）。出道后路飞没有签约经纪公司，因为自带赞助（大学时他机缘巧合认识了九蛇实业集团的CEO汉库克，她很中意他，本身和玲玲也打过交道）所以蛋糕岛与他签的合同也很优待他。在宽松的条件下，他一年基本就出2~3部作品，却令人惊讶地获得了一大群忠粉。可能的原因是，虽然他不热衷于性爱（要拍那部女性优位的电影时，为了让他表现得更加敏感和生涩，蒙蒂希望他最好能自行空窗两个月。望着她有点抱歉的表情，路飞很轻松地答应了这个要求——其实他都不手淫，每天早上等自己的兄弟自然萎掉），却是一位野性派的性爱天才。路飞不喜欢演face to face系列（演员们聊自己的生活、爱好和性癖，商量好怎么配合后再开拍），也没同意过招募他的粉丝和他一起拍素人电影。他觉得AV拍摄是和他的私人生活完全分离的工作和演技。路飞让自己成为剧本中的角色，散发他介于少年和青年之间的男性魅力、真诚地从身到心去渴求另一个角色（女人）。他热情、开放、专注，也允许对方来渴望和感受他。所以他总是能让对戏的相手喜欢他、对他敞开内心、自愿陷入他的节奏里然后——融化。真是一个可怕的男人。他在粉丝间的昵称是小豹子ww

△感情线：

大学时路飞和娜美、乌索普同属于摄影社，并在大二那年认识了索隆。乌索普为了帮路飞准备大学生摄影大赛，一直在分心寻找符合路飞要求和期待的人，接着，他在校园角落碰到了剑道社请来的指导——罗罗诺亚•索隆，23岁，绝赞兼职中。索隆一开始当然想转头就走啊，是由路飞出面说服了他当自己的模特。那时的索隆骄傲又内敛，眉眼间有一点压抑，背总是挺得笔直。

路飞到24岁，也没有交过女朋友或男朋友，他从来没有真正爱上过谁，也没有体会过那份随之而来的交付给他人伤害自己权利的脆弱、席卷一个人所有理智和游刃有余的感情狂潮。

蛋糕岛想让他参演一个女性优位的电影，是他以前从没拍过的类型，但从蛋糕岛做的网络问卷调查来看，观众们很期待路飞来演（还有卡塔库栗票数也在前几名）。路飞跑去找山治求教，并且还告诉他，其实他之前已经拒绝过两次这类请求了，因为在入圈的那个片子中他意识到了“他不想输”。山治：合着你一直这么想的？为和你合作过的腰软腿也软的女演员们点蜡。

直到有一天吧，他来工作间等索隆，想了个由头打算找他一起去山治的公寓开party（蹭饭），然后第一次近距离地看到了索隆在性欲中的样子，心里出现了一个微弱的“doki”。路飞以为是索隆太帅了（他一直这么觉得），或者只是出于性爱场面在视觉上对他的煽动性。然后才慢慢地体会到区别。本来路飞和他亲友们之间拥抱、拍肩膀之类的互动就很多，慢慢地路飞单方面增加了和索隆的肢体接触，他想去触碰他、感受他、甚至亲吻他。索隆察觉到了但没有拒绝过。他不想拒绝，不过很长一段时间他也没有主动跨过那条线。

现在我的想法是，一个故事里每个主要角色从开头经历到结尾，本人都应该得到一定程度的自我成长。就比如路飞，我设想中，他在最后会意识到在一段关系里他的感情是不能被解释、分析和控制的，他也不可能永远占据赢的位置，他需要和自己的那份脆弱和敞开长久地共处。

索隆（26岁，185cm）：

把参演AV作为主业，还有一个剑道教练的副业（从小被耕四郎收养，成年之后他就继承了师父的道馆，不过这个职业不仅没有带来收入，还时不时需要补贴）。索隆有一个在病床上昏迷不醒十几年的师姐兼青梅竹马古伊娜，因为自愿为师父承担了一些医疗费用，他总是处于很缺钱的状态。3年前索隆答应那份模特工作，根本原因也是路飞看出来了他的情况把酬劳改得高了一些（虽然他没有明说）。后来那组照片得奖了，路飞也把奖金分给了他一半，还跟他说行规就这样。蛋糕岛的人看到照片联系了路飞，说索隆很符合他们现在构想的一个系列的男主角形象。路飞把消息传递给索隆让他自己选择，索隆思考良久最后同意了（但还没告诉师父）。那部电影让他一炮而红，就此入圈。索隆在屏幕上的冷峻感觉不是摄影工作和这个职业让他感到了拘束，而是他自身的气质由内向外的体现：他总能把握住现场的气氛流动，掌控和行使着性爱中的权力，所以粉丝给他取的外号是国王。他私下的爱好是睡觉、品酒、练剑和健身。因为古伊娜的缘故，他相当于半个专业护工，还是按摩高手。

△感情线：

索隆早就喜欢路飞了，他也不知道自己心动的确切契机。有一次远远地看到路飞和蛋糕岛分部的女演员们笑着聊天，她们看着他，表情是不加掩饰的愉快和好感。一瞬间涌现出的强烈的嫉妒心让索隆惊讶了一下，他想：原来我是喜欢他啊。可能是他拍出道作之前，路飞主动熬了几天夜研究蛋糕岛-糖果岛分部的导演喜欢的机位、打光情况、影片节奏，还利用专业优势总结了常见的体位向他演示拍摄要注意的点。可能是他遇到那位眼神很像古伊娜的同事时，没有提前打招呼就跑到路飞家请他自己收留一晚，路飞给予他的那没有丝毫犹豫的、温暖的笑脸。甚至还可能是，初次见面时路飞专注地歪着头，左手指尖沿着他的腹部虚虚地划到他的下颌，看着他的眼睛，赞赏地轻声说，很漂亮。他注视他的方式就好像他直接看到了他的灵魂，就好像他们不是第一次见面，就好像他——理解他。

索隆并不是生来就这么沉默内敛的，他曾经也天真过、傲慢过，自信世界上没有什么是他做不成的。于是命运决意用残酷的一课让他意识到自己的无力和渺小，让他学会谦卑和敬畏。十几年里他只能无助而绝望地等待一个奇迹，使他爱的人能够重新回到这个世界上来，睁开双眼，露出她那神气又可爱的表情，似乎在说：我倒要看看这么多年你的剑技又长进了多少。索隆挺过来了，远超耕四郎的想象和预期。拉着他的手一蹦一跳地走进道馆的那个小孩子，在他心力交瘁、反应不及的时候，甚至成长成了能让他放心依靠的人。索隆的骄傲或许被消磨了大半，但仍有一部分一直顽固地存在于他心底，成了构成和完整他的一部分。我想，索隆对爱情的态度会是强势和主动的，因为他的骄傲，但也会是退缩和顾虑的，同样因为他的骄傲。他们都是男人（他的养父耕四郎是个很传统的人，多少会影响他），更别说，他还有一个生命需要负担——这个重量时时威胁着要压垮他。他不可能会愿意和允许让路飞也进入这种生活中的，让那个纯粹又快乐的人背负不属于他的人生。当路飞渐渐意识到自己对索隆的感情后，这个长长的过程中，索隆也终于真正地接受了他的命运，和过去和解了。他接受了自己的生活，对它再没有愤怒、怨恨和评判，也不再代替路飞去决定什么是为他好、什么不是。他允许自己去表达和接受爱情，这就是他会获得的成长。爱一个人，只需要真实地做自己。

索隆邀请路飞和他一起去看望一个人。路飞隐约知道要发生什么，换了正装、买了一束鲜花。索隆在古伊娜病床的窗户边问他：这就是我的生活，你看到了，现在我想邀请你也进来。路飞笑了，回答：“我非常愿意。”the end（不是）没多久，古伊娜醒过来了。

山治（26岁，182cm）：

全职演员。虽然从来没有演过本番却一直很受欢迎。山治金发、蓝眼、红唇，身材修长，有一双好看的手，皮肤白到能看清楚表面细软的浅色绒毛和其下蓝紫色的纤细血管，全都是姑娘们最喜欢的。他演出的电影一般是单人情景剧（最多到自慰）和清口的恋爱剧，尺度最大的镜头也只是他和女演员69。他好像有着不为人知的过去和家庭背景，而且也自带赞助（所以他并不是不愿意演本番，而是伽治不同意，并用金钱说服了玲玲的人。虽然他也付得起合同的违约金，不过他并不想惹怒玲玲。除了蛋糕岛，玲玲还有其他产业，伽治正在就其中一条产业链的技术入股和她洽谈）。赞助这事这也不是山治主动提出的，而是他一怒之下冲动地跑到蛋糕岛的本部大楼要求签约时，HR拿到他的身份信息登记表后，甫一看到他的姓氏就面露古怪。她客气又礼貌地要求他稍等，自己匆匆走到门外打电话，得到了“留下他”的回复，并且对伽治也是先斩后奏。蛋糕岛同意他不拍本番已经算是伽治的努力结果。山治心想：哈，这可真棒。当我拼命努力、让自己不至于给这个姓氏丢脸的时候，没有任何人在意；后来他权当没生过我这个儿子，我也按照他的吩咐脱离了这个家庭逍遥了几年，却没想到，原来看不见尽头的、文斯莫克的锁链一直捆着我，它可能扎根在我的脊髓里吧。尽管山治总是表现出一副playboy的样子，我一直认为山治对相手也确实有一些执念，所以等到他的冲动平复之后，心底多少也有点不愿意承认的庆幸吧。同时山治也是蛋糕岛四美里，固定男粉丝最多的一位，且男女粉丝都管他叫王子。他私下的爱好是阅读、熏香、厨艺和直播。

△感情线：

路飞到蛋糕岛之后没多久山治也来了，因为工作甚少交集，他们在公司的年终酒会上才认识。因为山治说他平时喜欢研究食谱、动手做饭，路飞立马来劲了。没人能拒绝意志坚定的他，山治也不行。联系方式、休息时间和住所地址这些信息，没几天他就都告诉路飞了。路飞不爱喝酒，但是山治用餐的时候喜欢小酌几杯。路飞来蹭饭的次数多了，偶尔就会看到山治喝过头。后来他知道了，山治喝醉往往就是他又和他爸在电话里吵架，或者和他的某个兄弟见面又以不欢而散告终之后。而他看上去比往常要更开心一点的话，则可能是蕾玖来看望他了。山治是一个温柔的人，因为别人的错误转而责备自己的时候有很多，平日装在心里不能向人倾诉的事情也很多。所以路飞很喜欢看他喝醉之后，脸红红地心安地睡着的样子，没有什么能再去他的梦中打扰他。自己这样的一面被看多了之后，和人交往时都会保持一定距离的山治也不禁和路飞更亲近了一些。路飞也是一人生活，但他的日子过得很糙（洗澡不定时，光顾洗衣店不定时，打扫屋子也不定时，唯有每天的五顿饭一定会按时开始）。可以想象，山治是过得很精致的那个。他会在屋子里摆上符合自己当下心情的熏香或者香精，会在沙发和地毯上放很多松软的枕头供人休息，会提前一天开始料理食材只为了做出他喜欢的菜，所以路飞很乐意去他家打扰他。

就这样过了几个月后，伽治为了他和蛋糕岛合同快到期的事冲到他的公寓里来，否定他迟来的叛逆之举，否定他成为厨师的梦想，还否定他的存在本身。那个晚上，燃尽的烟头堆满了烟灰缸，山治又喝醉了。这次路飞没有看到他的睡颜，夜已经深了可山治毫无睡意，他急促地眨着眼睛，眼角好似有水渍。虽然他很快撇过头去，但明亮的灯光下路飞还是看清楚了。本能地路飞就知道该做什么。他走到他身边抱紧了他，右手支撑着他的后背、左手轻轻抚摸着他的脑袋，一遍又一遍地告诉他：山治什么也没有做错。在那个晚上，山治流光了这么多年他都没有流出来的眼泪。路飞给他的这个温暖、安全和包容的怀抱，在他遥远的记忆里好像也存在过。仿佛在他不敢轻易去碰的回忆角落，有一个人也曾经这样毫无条件、毫无保留地爱过他。山治没有索拉的相片，于是他对着镜子回忆她。笑的影子先在他和她别无二致的、海一般蔚蓝的眼睛里浮现，然后柔和地跳跃到他弯起的嘴唇上。啊，小时候他最喜欢的妈妈温柔的笑容，出现在了他自己脸上。他感到他的心轻松了一些，也空了一些，都有余地能放下另一个人了。

山治喜欢路飞，不过他也意识到了路索二人之间友人以上的暧昧，所以时不时就会想：我为什么就在他的人生中迟到了一会？他抚摸自己的身体时会想着路飞，但不会自己开发自己（没那么自觉hhh）。某一天，在察觉到路飞和索隆之间的氛围变化之后，他堵住了路飞，问他：你是不是已经知道我喜欢你了？

卡塔库栗（37岁，190cm）：

全职演员。是能让所有工作人员放心依靠的冷静社会人、全能演技派、蛋糕岛台柱、绝对的口碑和销量保障。他可以演霸道总裁，可以演风流美人，也可以演笨拙男友。猿臂蜂腰、器大活好，还拥有似乎永远也不会老的面孔。因为是老资历，所以老粉特别多，她们还跟路飞的粉丝掐过架，议题就是现在的蛋糕岛，到底是新王当立还是王座犹存。实在是路飞的蹿红速度和粉丝忠诚度，让她们都感到惊讶和警惕了。不过，尽管粉丝间有不淡的火药味，私底下路飞和卡塔库栗的关系倒是挺好的。他在粉丝间有很多昵称：卡皇、卡塔、18分钟（？）、小紫（？？）。

其他演员（即使提到，大部分也会是OMC）

 **女演员** ：

小萨蒂（23岁）

其他演员（OFC）

 **编剧** ：罗宾

**制片组：**

制片人：夏洛特·玲玲

制片主任：夏洛特·佩罗斯佩洛

-外联制片：夏洛特·克力架

-现场制片：夏洛特·斯慕吉

-生活制片：夏洛特·康珀特

**导演组：**

导演：夏洛特·阿曼德

场记：夏洛特·布蕾

执行副导演：夏洛特·雅修

演员副导演：夏洛特·蒙蒂

统筹：夏洛特·艾菲蕾

纪录片摄影师：夏洛特·斯特隆

剧照师：夏洛特·斯娜蒙

**摄影组：**

摄影师：夏洛特·安洁露

摄影助理若干： 夏洛特·卡斯塔德

跟机员：弗兰奇

**录音组：**

录音师：夏洛特·普拉琳涅

助理们

**灯光组：**

灯光师：夏洛特·大福（哈哈哈哈写的时候我笑了）

助理们

**美术组：**

主美术师：夏洛特·布萝怀耶

副美：夏洛特·莫扎特

现场美术：夏洛特·梅莉泽

**道具组：**

道具师：夏洛特·戚风、乌索普

**制景组：**

制景师（属美术组）：夏洛特·罗拉

制景工人们

**化妆组：**

化妆师：娜美、诺琪高（路飞御用）；夏洛特·玛尔妮艾

助理们

**服装组：**

服装师：夏洛特·嘉蕾特

助理们

**场务组：**

场务组长：夏洛特·布蕾

场工们

 **司机组** ：夏洛特·努斯特尔提

 **赞助人** ：汉库克、尼普顿、薇薇、文斯莫克·伽治。

 **财务** ：夏洛特·诺亚泽特

 **后期** ：夏洛特·布琳（剪辑）、布鲁克（音乐）、夏洛特·欧文（特效）

 **宣发组** ：夏洛特·蒙多尔

**Author's Note:**

> 之后可能就会写基于这个设定下的一些片段了，毕竟有了这么详细的设定对吧。五千字呢，脑过等于写过。我搞黄色的心蠢蠢欲动，请大家不要嫌弃。


End file.
